Clearing land for agricultural, residential, commercial, or other use often requires selective removal of bushes, trees, and other types of brush. Manual removal can be time-consuming and labor-intensive, particularly over a large area of land, and existing devices for mechanized removal often fail to adequately remove both the above-ground growth and the bulk of the root system. In the case of perennial vegetation, portions of the root system left in the ground may re-grow unwanted vegetation unless treated with harmful chemicals.